A terminal block of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art from DE-PS 29 02 536. In this terminal block, the conductors are inserted into operating members of an electrically insulating material movably disposed in the plastic housing and are pressed, by a pivoting movement of the operating members, into the insulation displacement contact elements provided with cutting edges. The two insulation displacement contact elements of the terminal block are connectively connected with each other over a metal connection, so that after pressing the conductors into the contact slots of the insulation displacement contact elements, an electrical connection between the two conductors is established. This is accomplished without a stripping of the conductors being necessary, since when establishing the connection, the cutting edges of the insulation displacement contact elements will penetrate the insulations of the conductors, and the electrical connection will be established by squeezing the metal conductor core. It is disadvantageous, in this prior art terminal block, that an additional operating member is required for pressing the conductors into the insulation displacement contact elements. Further, it is disadvantageous that a protection of the conductors connected in the terminal block against voltage surges and a tapping of the voltage conducted over the terminal block are not possible.